Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS
Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS is an installment in the Battlefield Series and a mobile port of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The game borrows many elements from the console port and features similar gameplay. The game has since been taken down from the iOS app store and is no longer available for purchase. Despite this, however, the game is still available for the Kindle Fire. Singleplayer Overview The game's singleplayer takes place during the events of the console game during the Second Russo-American War. Bravo One Charlie is sent by Agent Aguire to transport a server with information that holds the key to stopping the Russians from using an ultimate weapon that is being developed in South America. During the helicopter ride, Marlowe questions Redford if they can trust Aguire and his men or not, only for Redford to reply that they have their orders. Flynn had been flying through the area for years and stated that the inhabitants were neutral. As such, Redford said of how nothing would happen, only to be interrupted with an RPG striking the other helicopter that holds the server. Redford quickly questions Flynn's intelligence over the area being neutral, only for Flynn to reply, "Yeah. Lots of militia. Shoot at everyone. So, you know, neutral". Redford then orders they land so that they can look for survivors in the wreck of the other helicopter and recover the server. He orders Sweetwater and Haggard to stay aboard the Black Hawk with Flynn while he and Marlowe go and scout the area and secure the crash site. It is at this point that the game's tutorial begins. After completing the exercises, Redford and Marlowe engage the Latin American Militia in numerous fire fights through camps and military checkpoints as they make their way toward the crash site. Following numerous fire fights with enemy forces, Redford and Marlowe commandeer a light armored vehicle and then proceed to again travel toward the helicopter crash site. Along the way, Agent Aguire notifies them that the enemy is fully aware of their presence and what their intent is. He then tells them to disable the nearby anti-air battery so air support can reach them. Redford then goes to plant C4 on the anti-air while Marlowe covers him from incoming enemy forces. Successful, the two continue on their way towards the crash site, only to find themselves ambushed. With the vehicle destroyed, Redford and Marlowe are forced to continue on foot. Upon arriving, however, enemy forces close in on their location, prompting Marlow to operate the downed helicopter's machine gun and defend the position. Enemy MBTs then show up, only for Aguire to confirm that air support is ready and that the tank's location need only to be marked. After successfully destroying them, Redford and Marlowe inspect the crash site, finding no survivors and the server gone. Sweetwater and Haggard then regroup with them and Bravo One Charlie proceeds to recover the server. Bravo One Charlie breaks up in two teams with Marlowe paired with Haggard. The two quietly travel up the mountain toward the enemy camp. After arriving at the village, they find that the entrance is heavily guarded. Haggard then places C4 on the blocked entrance while Marlowe covers him. The two then engage with enemy forces inside and promptly dispatch them. Since Haggard had used all of his C4, it is up to Marlowe to use his to destroy the nearby communication towers. Afterwards, Marlowe and Haggard travel towards the final communications tower and are successful in destroying it. Haggard and Marlowe continue on their search for the enemy trucks transporting the server. As they travel down the mountain, they are met with heavy resistance from enemy forces. After dispatching them, the reach the enemy trucks just as one carrying the server drives away. Haggard then orders Marlowe to blow up the remaining truck with C4 before it leaves as well. Afterwards, they follow the road where the other truck traveled, only to be met with an MBT. This forces them to quickly go off-road and follow another path to the roadside. After finding the second truck, Marlowe destroys it while Haggard gives cover fire from an enemy Vodnik. Unfortunately the server was not in either truck, causing Marlowe to wonder just what the militia is up to. Redford and Sweetwater then regroup and tell of how they just spoke with a Militia survivor who told of how the server was shipped back to the Militia's base. Flynn proceeds to extract Bravo One Charlie and transport them to the Militia base. Redford briefs Bravo One Charlie that the Militia's base is in a village downriver. Before they can assault it, however, they must first disable their power supply. Redford then reveals that the power station is situated in the mountains and the only way to it is through the sewers. Marlowe is given a sniper rifle and proceeds take out enemy forces as he tries to quietly find and commandeer a tank. After entering a tank found at a checkpoint, the rest of B-Company proceeds to enter the tank as well. They then make their way towards the solar thermal power station, encountering numerous light armored vehicles and MBTs along the way. Redford notices a communication tower along the way and orders Marlowe to destroy it with a tank. Afterwards, they continue onward until the tank breaks down in an enemy base that is under construction due to damage. Haggard then orders Marlowe to defend them from enemy RPGs as he repairs the tank. With the repairs finished, they arrive at the sewage pipe. Redford then orders Sweetwater and Haggard to secure the area as Marlowe enters the pipe to try and infiltrate the power station and find the station's generator and shut it down. After dispatching dozens of enemies along the way, Marlowe finds the control room. After clearing it out, he opens a previously locked gate and proceeds to make his way back to it. Eventually, Marlowe reaches the generator room. Redford then radios Marlowe to hurry up as their location is getting hot with activity. Marlowe then plants C4 on the generator and destroys them. The generators destruction however, prompts the building to collapse, giving Marlowe less than a minute to escape. Marlowe quickly fights his way out of the building and reaches Flynn's helicopter just in time as the station is destroyed. They then head toward the Militia's base, with Sweetwater and Haggard making fun of Marlowe's sewer smell along the way. With the power supply cut, Redford stated that entering the Militia base should be easy. Upon arriving at a destroyed village, they find a few guards patrolling the area. Haggard volunteers to be the decoy as Marlowe dispatches them. Once that is done, Marlowe goes on top of the roof of a house to cover Haggard, only to find that the surrounding buildings are full of snipers. Marlowe then commandeers a sniper rifle and proceeds to take them out. Bravo One Charlie then proceeds toward the Militia base again only to be met with an MBT. Quickly they try and evade the tank, only to find an empty tank themselves and commandeer it. They then proceed to destroy the tank and continue toward the Militia base. After arriving at the Militia base and eliminating some patrolling guards, Bravo One Charlie engage against enemy reinforcements. Once dispatched, they then travel further into the base in search of the communication office. After finding it, they that the server is missing though they know who is in possession of it. Before Redford can explain, however, more reinforcements arrive, prompting him to tell Sweetwater to hurry up as they need to Oscar Mike. Redford orders Marlowe to grab the nearby M249 SAW as well as other weapons of his choice and to follow him to dispatch enemy forces while Sweetwater and Haggard remain in the communication room to download the location of the server. It is at this point that they are met by a MBT. Redford orders Sweetwater to get to give them air support to take out the tank and other enemy forces as well as transport. They then defend the nearby heliport as they await the helicopter's arrival. With the download complete, Haggard and Sweetwater regroup with them at the helipad where they are then extracted. Redford briefs Bravo One Charlie of the Intel they recovered from the Militia base. The Intel reveals that Rico Escopar is the man behind the server being stolen. It was he who ordered the Militia to shoot down the chopper carrying it and then recover it. Redford explains how Escopar is fully aware of the contents of the server and how he has a deal set up to exchange it with the Russians. The squad breaks up into two teams, with Marlowe and Sweetwater pairing up and put on sniper detail. The two proceed to dispatch the nearby enemies and move up through the base to be met with further resistance. They then search for Escopar's office and regroup with Redford and Haggard. They discover that Escopar is nowhere to be found but that he will be meeting with the Russians down by the river to exchange the server. Redford proceeds to inform his superiors of this and tells them he has a feeling the Russians will be bringing heavy armor to the exchange. Bravo One Charlie board an IFV in the race to get to the drop off point. Along the way they are pursued by numerous light armored vehicles. After reaching the bridge, Marlowe is tasked with not allowing any enemies cross over as well as covering Haggard as he sets explosives. Just as an MBT crosses the bridge, Haggard is successful in destroying it. They then proceed along the riverside, dispatching enemy boats along the way. After heavy resistance, the squad is successful in reaching the second bridge and destroy it soon after by destroying its pillars. With the Russian reinforcements cut off, they call for helicopter transport and travel to the drop off point. During the helicopter ride, the squad decides to take a momentary rest, only to be interrupted by enemy fire. Marlowe mans the machine gun and proceeds to defend them from the incoming fire. Bravo One Charlie is successful in landing and proceed to enter a MBT and travel through the desert to the drop off point. Before reaching it however, they find anti-air batteries situation on top of a bridge and promptly destroy them. As they reach the city line, three enemy tanks are found to be blocking their way. Redford orders Marlowe to take them out by marking their coordinates for anti-air to destroy them while they distract them. Afterwards the squad reaches Escopar's hideout and tries to finally recover the server. The squad takes cover and awaits Escopar's arrival. As they are taking incoming fire, they move toward higher ground to get a better vantage point. Once there they proceed to eliminate the enemy tanks as well as other reinforcements. Upon closing in on Escopar, he promptly escapes in his truck. Haggard and Marlowe follow suit, knowing full well that this would be their last chance. After a short chase, they are successful in running Escopar off the road but crash in the process. Escopar escapes into a nearby cave and with Haggard's leg broken due to the crash; Marlowe is forced to pursue him alone, telling Haggard that he would teach him to drive when he returned. Escopar is successfully apprehended by Marlowe who leads him outside at gun point. Bravo One Charlie regroups and takes the server back, with Redford insisting that he will hold onto the server now. As they are leaving the area via helicopter, they contemplate the mess they made just for a little Intel. The squad proceeds to travel back to Agent Aguire to deliver the server. Flynn states that the ride would be smooth as they were flying over neutral territory, prompting the whole squad to tell him to shut up as the screen fades to black. Multiplayer The game's Multiplayer, while similar to the console version, differs greatly. Unlike other installments, the game features no classes. Instead players have the option to play as either the characters from B-Company in campaign or as the skins of the classes from the console version. Players start off with a preset weapon that is chosen from the game lobby. Other weapons such as RPGs can be picked up and are found scattered throughout maps. It allows players to select their inventory from four kits during a match. Actions performed in matches, such as resupplying teammates, reviving fallen teammates and killing players, gives players generic experience, allowing them to increase their rank over time, and kit related experience points, which contributes to unlocking weapons and upgrades for each kit individually. Gamemodes Multiplayer features two gamemodes. Deathmatch, which allows up to four players engage on another on close quarters maps. The other gamemode, Squad Deathmatch, allows up to ten players to play against one another. Factions The Multiplayer features two playable factions, the United States Army and Russian Ground Forces. Unlike in singleplayer, the Latin American Militia is not featured in multiplayer mode. Reception Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS currently has a metascore of 64,Battlefield: Bad Company 2 for iPhone/iPad Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More at Metacritic - retrieved August 20, 2012 indicating mixed or average reviews. The common complaints were the online multiplayer and game controls, but received praise for the singleplayer campaign. Gallery BC2 IOS 1.jpg BC2 IOS 2.jpg BC2 IOS 3.jpg BC2 IOS 4.jpg BC2 IOS 5.jpg Video Battlefield Bad Company 2 - Trailer (iPhone & iPod touch) References Category:Games of Battlefield